


Internet Love

by Arthur_Feels_Scared



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Youtube (RPF)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, i'll add as i go - Freeform, sister knows best, there is a lot of coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Feels_Scared/pseuds/Arthur_Feels_Scared
Summary: After a bunch of awkward moments, Sam finally gets his YouTube sweetheart





	1. How we met

**Author's Note:**

> I don't how this happened, another random idea that isn't very popular. But Sam is a sweet little cinnamon roll, treat him with kindness please. Also, his name has nothing to do with Septic Sam, that's just what I named him

Sam’s POV

“Top of the morin’ ta ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to… HAPPY WHEELS!!!” Was shouted at me through my laptop. This was a normal thing for me. After work, I like to come home and watch YouTube while doing my school work. I’m in my third year of college, I started when I was 20. I'm aiming to be a veterinarian wouldn't you know.

Jacksepticeye is my favorite youtuber, Markiplier coming a close second. I've been watching him for a while. I kinda like him. He's loud and energetic, but also nice and a pretty sweet guy. He's quite the looker too. I might have a small crush on him. But that could never happen. Even though I also live in lreland, I've never seen him in person and I've never had the money to go see him at conventions. He probably wouldn't have time for me anyway.

Enough about that. No use in feeling sorry for myself. I turn back to my laptop and notice that the video is almost over. 

“And see all you dudes… IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!” The video ended. I sigh and get up from my bed, closing my laptop. My stomach lot out a growl, I haven't eaten since this morning, but the fridge is empty. I guess I'll go to the store. I leave my room, throwing on a jacket, it's a bit chilly today, grab my keys and leave my apartment. It takes a minute for the elevator to reach the lobby as I live on the 5th floor. 

As I step out of the elevator, the door man waves to me.

“Going out for a walk?” I nod to him.

“Yup, I'll be back in a bit.” I walk out the door and continue on my way. As soon as I'm outside, I'm hit with cold winds. I pull my jacket up higher on my face. The store is a bit of a walk from my apartment, but it's the closest one to me, though I have to take a bus to get there. 

After a bit of waiting the bus finally pulls up. I pay my fare and find a seat. The bus isn't as crowded today. As it is a weekend most people don't work on the weekend.

It was about 15 minutes and a bunch of stops when the bus finally got to my stop. I walk about two blocks before I'm at the store. I wonder what I should make for dinner? I grab a basket from the available stack and browse the fruit section. I was in the middle of weighting some peaches was I saw a familiar stock of green hair. Is that who I think it is? There's no way it could be him. I sigh, turning away and continuing my shopping.

It was only when I got up to the cash register that I saw the stranger again and decided to look at his face. It really was him. Jacksepticeye

I must have been staring at him, he looked at me and smiled. I quickly looked away, a blush bright on my face. I should say something. I was being really rude by staring.

“... H-hi.” Was all I was able to force out.

“Hey.” I can't believe he's talking to me. What do I say!?

“Uhh… Iloveyourvideos.” I say in a rushed blurb. He gives a small laugh at my awkwardness.

“Thanks. What's your name?” My name? What's my name again? It started with an S I think…

“I-it’s S-sam, my name is Sam.” I say with as much confidence as I can muster.

“So, Sam, do you want a picture or something?” 

“Uhh…” I look away and noticed the time on my watch. Crap, if I don't hurry, I'll miss the bus! “I-I got to go!” I grab my groceries and rush out the store, just in time to catch the bus.

That was the first time I saw Jacksepticeye. Definitely not the last.

\----------------

The next time I see Jack is about two weeks later. I was working my shift at the coffee shop. It was kinda boring, not many sales today. 

I was leaning against the counter when the door open with a jingle of the bell. I look to see who it is and almost stop breathing. It was Jack and he’s walking this way.

“How may I help you?” I say politely.

“Can I get a Iced Caramel Macchiato.”

“Name?” I don't need to be stressing that Jacksepticeye is talking to me. He's just ordering coffee. He’s not even paying attention to me.

“Séan.” He said, not looking up from his phone.

I turn away from the counter to get started on the coffee. I started to feel like someone was looking at me. I turned again, to see him staring at me.

“Was there something else you needed, sir?”

“No, I just feel like I've seen you before.” He... remembers me?

“Uh… yeah, the grocery store. I sort of… ran off.” I said awkwardly.

“Oh yeah, Sam right?” I nod, my face red. “You still want that picture?”

“I don't want t-to bother you…” 

“It's not a problem.” He smiled at me, bright and genuine. I pull out my phone and we take a picture together. I look at the picture for a second before remembering I was making coffee. I quickly finish the coffee and in my rush… I spilled the coffee on him!

“Oh My God. I am SO sorry!” I quickly grab some paper towels and try to wipe the coffee off his sweater. Only realizing how awkward a situation this is.

“It's alright. At least it isn't hot” He held up a hand to stop me, amused smile on his face.

“I-I’ll go make you another one, on the house.” I make the coffee, more carefully this time. He was watching me the whole time. I hand him the coffee, he stared at it for a second.

“I-s there something w-wrong?” I stammer. Did I screw up again?

“No. You have really pretty handwriting.” He smiles at me again. I looked away, face hot and bright red.

“T-thank you.” I bite my lip.

“Thanks for the coffee.” Was all he said before leaving. I watched him leave, sighing to myself.

“Wow. If that wasn't oblivious, I don't what is.” My sister, Ellie, said from in the kitchen.

“What do you mean?” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“He was totally flirting with you. Didn't you see the looks he was giving you?” She came out of the kitchen with a tray of brownies. “And how you acted when you spilled coffee on him, classic!” She said cackling.

“That was not flirting! He was just being nice.” I cross my arms indignantly.

“It did look like that to me. He was totally giving you bedroom eyes.” She fluttered her eyelashes.

“Oh my god, Ellie shut up!” I blushed red and throw a rag at her. She ran away laughing.

\-----------------

Jack comes by the shop a regularly. At least once a week. I'm always there to get him coffee, being extra careful when handing it to him. I've become less nervous around him.

“Hey Sam. How’s it going?” That is usually how he greets me when he enters the door.

“Hey Jack. Fine, it's a bit of a slow day. What can I get you?”

“The usually will be fine.” He sat over on a open stool, same spot he always sits, and waits on his coffee.

I make his coffee and hand it to him. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” He gives me a smile, I look away, blushing slightly. “So how are your classes going?”

I sigh and lean on the counter. “Stressful. Finals are coming up and I've been studying like crazy. I need a vacation.” I slump over, resting my face in my crossed arms.

“You look like you need a break.” He said, laughing at my expense.

“Shut up you doof.” I glare at him slightly. He doesn't retort. We sit there in silence for a while.

“Can I ask you something?” Jack said, sounding a bit unsure about something.

“What is it?” I give him my full attention.

“Do you want to maybe meet up for lunch sometime. You know, to talk when you're not working?” He wasn't looking at me, he eyes were to the ground.

I blushed darkly and shyly ask. “You want to have lunch with m-me?”

“Yeah. If that's okay?” He turned to look at me, his face was tinged red.

“Uh, sure, yeah, that's fine. I'm not doing anything tomorrow, if that works for you.”

“That's great, tomorrow at 3 sound good?”

“Yeah.” There was another bought of silence.

“So, see you tomorrow?”

“See you.” I wave to him as he walked out the door.

Ellie came up to me from the kitchen. “You realize he didn't pay for his coffee, right?” I blatantly ignore her and walk back over to the cash register.

“I'll handle it.” I said waving her away.

“You are totally lovesick.” She snickered.

“Am not!”

“You so are. And what's this about a date, huh? He's making a move already.”

“It's not a date. Just lunch.” I huff. I am so tired of her right now.

“Whatever. I bet he's going to take you home after.” 

“Get back in the kitchen you has-been.”

\--------------------

“Quit stressing. I thought you said this wasn't a date?” Ellie crossed her arms as she watched me basically throw my entire wardrobe on my bed.

“It's not, but I want to dress nice, at least. Ah ha!” I finally found what I was looking for.

“Didn't you only wear that like once?”

“I know that's why I'm wearing it.” I was going to put it on but Ellie stopped me. “What?”

“Look, even if you say it's not a date, you shouldn't wear that. You've got to play hard to get. You've got to let him know you won't be an easy target. He's got to work for it.”

“Ellie…” I say exaggeratedly. “What's the point when I don't even know if he's into me?” She firmly puts her hands on my shoulders.

“Oh he's into you alright. Why else would he come to the shop every week at the same exact time? He obviously wants what you got going on.”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as ever, sweetheart.” She's got that look on her face again, the look she gets when she has a horrifyingly great idea. “First we got to find the right outfit…”


	2. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when people say it's not a date, it totally is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not into this one. I'm not surr I got Jack character right yet. But I tried

Jack’s POV

 

I'm not too surprised Sam said yes. I mean, I'm kind of popular, not to be egotistical, most people that know me would probably say yes. But, you know, I guess Sam isn't most people. He’s different. I've met a lot of fans, some that act the way he does around me, but something about him is different. I feel differently around him somehow…

 

I was getting ready to go to lunch. I let out a breath, I want this to go well. I don't want to do something to scare him off. He is already so shy and nervous around me. I don't want that. I want us to be friends.

 

When I get to the cafe, I'm a couple minutes late, I hope he doesn't mind. I spot him leaning against the counter and freeze. Is it wrong to say another man is beautiful? No, not beautiful, absolutely gorgeous.

 

“H-hi.” Sam blushed deeply. His blush matched the red sweater he was wearing and accenting his pale green eyes. He was biting his lip again, clearly nervous.

 

“Hey.” I say back. There's a pause of silence. I clear my throat. “So… should we sit down?” I said, gesturing to the booths. Sam nods and we sit at a booth in the far corner. We decided to just meet at the cafe, because Sam doesn't really have time to go anywhere but work and do school work. I don't know anyplace to take him anyways…

 

“So..” I say trying to strike up a conversation. Why is talking to him always so awkward? “Nice weather we're having.” Smooth Jack.

 

That must of worked, it got a smile out of him. Be funny, got it.

 

“How's your day been?” Sam sighs at that, relaxing a bit.

 

“Less tiring than usual. I have an essay to finish by Friday though…” 

 

“Really? I thought you said finals were coming up?”

 

“They are. You can understand why I've been so stressed lately.” 

 

I was going to say something else when a waiter walks up to our table.

 

“Hey Sam. I thought you didn't work today?”

 

“I don't. I'm here for lunch.”

 

“Really? What can I get you then?”

 

“Two lunch specials.”

 

The waiter leaves and I look back at Sam. “What's the special?”

 

“Don't worry. It's something you'll like.” There's a hint of a smile on his face.

 

“Ooh! Is it cake?”

 

“No, silly.” Sam giggles a little at that. 

 

“Can't a man dream?” That gets another laugh out of him. 

 

\-----------------

 

A bit later, lunch arrived. It turns out to be a sandwich, a very good one at that.

 

“How’s the sandwich?” Sam looks at me expectantly.

 

“It's not cake, but it's still good.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Geez, you have the largest sweet tooth ever.”

 

“That's not the only thing that's large.” I immediately regret saying that. I look at Sam, judging his reaction. His face was bright red, eyes wide as dinner plates. Oh… Crap.

 

Then his face breaks into a smile. “Making dick jokes already? And here I thought you were going to be mature for my sake.” I smile too.

 

“What can I say. Being immature is in my nature.”

 

\---------------------

 

After lunch, we take a walk around the park. It's still a bit chilly from the morning, I pull my jacket tighter around me. As We talk, I notice that Sam starts shaking a bit.

 

“Cold?” 

 

“A little.” There a bit of red around the bridge of his nose. If it's from the cold or he's blushing, I can't tell. I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer to my side. He looks up at me in confusion, I look away.

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

“You said you were cold.” I look at him, his face was fully red now. “Is this okay?” 

 

Sam looks away, biting his lip. “I-it's okay-y…” He leans his head on my shoulder.

 

\--------------------

 

A little while later, we make it back to the cafe. Sam moves from my side to face me. 

 

“Thanks for today.” He pushes a strand of dark hair behind his ear.

 

“Yeah.” I say lamely. Come on Jack, make words! “It was nice hanging out with you.” I continue. “You should come over sometime. If you're not busy, that is.”

 

Sam smiles brightly. “I'd like that.” I look in awe at him. He has a beautiful smile. I must have said that out loud, he blushed and looked away.

 

I cough and look off to the side. “I should probably get going. I got some videos to edit and stuff.” I say awkwardly.

 

“Right. Bye.” He gives me a small wave. I wave back and watch him walk back into the cafe. I let out a sigh and start walking home.

 

I think that went well. At least I hope it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a train wreck, I can't write for the life of me.  
> Anyway, I wonder what's going to happen with our little cinnamon roll now. Really I don't know yet. I'm sort of making this up as I go. Comment and kudos if you like it and want me to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comment if I should continue or go jump in a dumpster


End file.
